Medic From Somewhere Near the Start
by Valzen
Summary: Sakura spent less than four years of her life in Konoha. Near the end of her third year, her parents brought her to Tea Country. The Haruno couple never made it back to Leaf and the young cherry blossom was left alone, scared and drifting in the wind.
1. Introduction

**Medic From Somewhere Near the Start**

Introduction:

Haruno Sakura spent less than four years of her life in Konoha. Somewhere near the end of her third year of living, Sakura's parents had brought her on a trip to Tea Country. The Haruno couple never made it back to Fire Country and the young cherry blossom was left alone, scared and drifting in the wind.

The man, whom happened upon the nearly starved and dirt covered girl, frightened her terribly. He was large in size and reminded little Sakura of a bear. Worse, his wild white hair made her scream in terror of a demon.

For all of Jiraiya's faults, he was no demon. For the first in weeks, Sakura found herself fed, comfortable and in another's company. That night she slept under Jiraiya's protective watch. She was grateful for his kindness and his dominating presence. Something radiated off him, Sakura thought of it as an essence, like so many from her home had. That same essence was the only thing that comforted her into the first night of dreamless sleep she had gotten in a long while.

Sakura was a quiet little thing. Or perhaps it was the collective weeks of not speaking, of not having anyone to speak to, that made her follow Jiraiya in silence. Regardless, the girl was energetic, full of smiles and a fondness grew right beside the concern that the Sannin felt for the girl's muteness.

With only minimal stops at research spots, Jiraiya led his pink shadow towards that of the Waterfall Village. A village which just so happened to be where the last sighting of Tsunade reigned from. Said village also happened to be the producer of the best sake of the region.

Just miles outside waterfall, Jiraiya easily defended himself and his ward from some overly eager cloud jonin. Sakura did not take kindly to his single shallow cut Jiraiya was left with at the end of the encounter. He was her bear protector and the little girl who always disregarded the usual scratches that littered her knees, a by product of her clumsiness, healed for the first time. A surprised and healed Jiraiya carried the chakra exhausted barely four year old girl into the village and straight to his Tsunade-hime.

Sakura awoke that next morning to the sound of breaking glass and heavy cussing. That same morning she met Tsunade-shishou and her auntie Shizune. Days later, they would learn her name, Sakura.


	2. Travel

Medic From Somewhere Near the Start

Chapter one: Travel

For as long as Sakura remembered, she had always been on the move with at least one of her guardians. Her Shishou did not like being in anyone place for too long. Lingering in one setting could only cause an attachment to the place and Tsunade swore not to make that mistake. Sakura herself had been the only exception to the adjacent rule about not forming attachments to people and Sakura dare not ask why such an exception had been made. Shizune would always follow her should have been aunt and titled mentor, wherever said women might lead. Furthermore, Sakura too was fully content to live in the nomadic existence of which her caregivers indulged.

During the times which she was not trailing after the pair of women, the pink haired girl could be found traveling with the man who had found her all that time ago. Sakura preferred traveling with Jiraiya, even if she kept her preference closely guarded. No good would come of such a preference coming to light, because she did dearly love keeping the company of the females. She loved them both, was close to Tsunade and Jiraiya but, when Tsunade was her mother figure, Jiraiya was more. Inside, confessed aloud to him only a handful of times, to her Jiraiya was not a father figure, he was her father. Rarer still were the times that he had expressed the same feelings of she being his daughter. Even if only given names were used by the pair.

Truth be told, even when she was closer to Jiraiya, Sakura had spent more time traveling and being taught by the girls. She would travel with them whenever Jiraiya was off finding material for his next best seller. The time that she did spend with him, was when he was mainly occupied writing said book and therefore, spent considerably less time peeping at bath houses. At least, that was what she was told. This wasn't the truth though, years of hints, listening in on conversations and putting hundreds of clues together in complicated patterns, reveled the real indicator of where Sakura would be located. She was with Jiraiya when he was not chasing leads on his old teammate, the one Shishou loved, and when he wasn't gathering information on others for the Leaf Village. This method of divvying where Sakura spent her time, was the method that made everyone happiest, and also took a few years to establish. Of course, there were exceptions as most things are prone to have. But, it was her life. She traveled continuously with the female pair and traveled at a considerably more languid pace with Jiraiya. Sometimes she would even stay in one village for a while when she was with Jiraiya. Furthermore, every once in a great while, Sakura got the opportunity to travel with all three of her important people, her preferred arrangement.

Yes, traveling was infused into Sakura's blood. With seven years of constant travel under her belt, traveling with Jiraiya, even at chakra enhanced speeds, was second nature and required no thought.

They were heading to Konoha. This would be the first time Sakura has been to the village hidden in the leaves since she left all those years ago as a civilian. With no memories of her once home, Sakura drove herself even harder, trying to make it to their destination even just a bit sooner. This destination was special in another way as well. More then being a past home, it was to be her new one as well. They were not merely passing through as they had to the countless towns she had visited in her past. This time she would be taking up a permanent residence and ninja career in the leaf village.

On one of the rare and treasured times when the four of them were sharing a location, the topic of Sakura's career had finally been spoken of. At twelve, the age of academy graduates, it would be her time to take up her forehead protector and live the life of a ninja. She should be with others her age, learning teamwork and protecting her village. That decision, the one to send her to leaf, the one which Sakura had to plead with Tsunade to agree with, happened only six months ago.

Since, she had continued to travel with all three of the adults. Shipping the items she and Jiraiya would need to set up residence in Konoha, from the villages which the best quality products could be procured from. The women helped the process, but they would not be heading to set up the residence with them. Tsunade swore never to step foot passed those gates for as long as she lived and Shizune would stand by her side.

Now, traveling through thick foliage, Sakura could not help but become increasingly excited at the approaching destination and increasingly aggravated that she knew they would be stopping at the outpost town for the night. They would continue on to the village come morning. No amount of arguing on her part had been sufficient enough to get Jiraiya to change his mind. Which, was actually a bit surprising because more often then not, the Sage was the most indulgent of her guardians.

The sky had been dark for many hours before they set foot into the small town which Sakura had only been to twice. Both times with Jiraiya, because Tsunade believed the town was much too close to the village to bother with. Jiraiya disagreed, the small town had entirely too many bath houses to be ignored.

The manager of the inn they stopped at knew the toad sage. A repeat customer that he only allowed because he paid a bit extra and had a standing agreement to peep at other bath houses and not the ones on the inn's grounds. Keys were procured, and when Sakura was ready to head up to the room straight away, tired after running all day, Jiraiya was heading out to see the town. Now, Sakura is far from foolish. She knows well enough what his job entails and she knows even more acutely how strongly her Shishou disapproves. However, she was unable to be hypocritical enough to hold the career which supported her for as far back as she can recall and which continues to support her, against her guardian. Therefore, when the pink haired female might react nearly in the same way as her mentor when he was perverted in her presence, the practice of pretending she didn't know what was going on worked just fine with her. Furthermore, Jiraiya was more then happy to fib and tell his charge he was going for a stroll if it made all well and saved him the bruises and or broken bones.

"I need to be at the Academy tomorrow morning. I want to arrive early if possible to talk with the Hokage. Do not think I wont leave without you." Sakura's words, when holding the truth would not have to be acted out. Both knew that Jiraiya would arrive back before they needed to leave and that he would make sure they made it there in time since it was important to her. However, such words were common place. Sakura had more freedom with Jiraiya and was not afraid to leave without him in most territories and allow him to catch up in his own time. When ironic, since Jiraiya was the most fiercely protective of the lot, he was willing to acknowledge her own strength. Just as Sakura was willing to pretend that he didn't know exactly when she left each time she did so.

With a broad grin and a sturdy wave, he replied, "We'll leave in plenty of time for you arrive before the team placements are announce. Besides, you've asked me enough about the place that you will get around just fine if I am a tad late."

He grinned again as he left to find some lovely specimens to study and she rolled her eyes and headed upstairs, hoping the excitement wouldn't keep her from finding sleep.


	3. Arrival

Medic From Somewhere Near the Start

Chapter Two: Arrival

* * *

Jiraiya and Sakura left the out post town at first light. When many Shinobi may swear by traveling in the darkness, Jiraiya believed that since those ninja took to the night, he would welcome the sunshine.

Sakura didn't care to ask when her guardian had gotten in the night before. He was awake and ready when she had wanted to leave and that was good enough for the to be Genin.

The pair of them, even with their difference in stride, were practiced enough to move at the same speed. They would reach Konoha in the early hours of the morning with just enough time to grab a meal before they spilt ways. The Sanin would go meet with the Hokage, his once sensei and finalize their living arrangements. Sakura on the other hand would head to the academy to meet with her graduating class and her first team. Sakura could feel her excitement crackle underneath her skin.

The physical appearance of the village was distracting enough that Sakura nearly didn't notice the looks of reverence and the amount of respect the Chunin on gate duty were paying Jiraiya. Said Toad Sage was handing over their papers with a friendly, open attitude. On anyone else, that same attitude would most likely get the person detained on grounds of suspicion. Shinobi are a distrustful lot and it never did to look too eager upon entering a village.

Regardless of noticing the looks Jiraiya was receiving, Sakura concentrated her abilities of observation on taking in the sight of her new home. Even during the early hour, people were starting to crowd the streets and go about their daily lives. The ninja, dressed as such or not, were easily spotted among the civilians. Shinobi always had a grace which laced their every movement. A grace which only the elite seemed adept at hiding.

"We're all set, Sakura." Jiraiya announced clearly and with a familiar laugh to his tone. His hand on her shoulder directed her down the street with intent. He lead her straight to a little hole in the wall breakfast eatery.

They sat themselves, or rather the girl was lead to a table without hesitation on her companion's part. Sakura was used to this, even when the couple who had entered before them were still waiting to be seated, she found nothing abnormal with the Jiraiya's actions. He did this nearly everywhere they went and eight times out of ten, the place they were eating at were aware of his habits.

"What are you thinking of getting Sakura?" Said girl blinked a few times before taking one of the menu's he had snatched out of a bin behind the podium at the entrance. She shrugged, not meeting his eye as she absentmindedly read over her options, concluding that nothing seemed very appetizing, just as the waitress approached the booth. They only sat at the booths when they were two, not when they had a third person with them. Jiraiya always made sure of this.

"What will you be having this morning?" The waitress asked, noticing that both menu's before them were closed.

Sakura half heartedly listened as Jiraiya gave his order but was more occupied by surveying the room. The place was small, held three booths and eleven tables. The cash register was more securely placed then in most places and she had to wonder if someone in the owner's family had once led a life as a Shinobi. The back stairs were slightly obscured by a curtain and at the right angle part of the kitchen was visible. The waitress was looking at her now, she could feel the eyes on her and Sakura smiled kindly, used to eating out and placing orders, "Just some dried toast."

The women still smiled nicely, just as before, but she didn't seem pleased with Sakura's order. She looked to Jiraiya, "Bring her some fruit too." He added with a sturdy nod of agreement. Jiraiya was always trying to follow the 'food rules' which Tsunade drilled into him each time he picked Sakura up or dropped her off. Normally he didn't need to worry much, if anything Sakura had a hearty appetite and could keep up with most full grown men when it came to how much food she put away. Today was different though, he understood why she felt no desire to eat.

"To drink hun?" Sakura knew the women was speaking to her and couldn't help but be glad she was on the older side. This fact at least meant that they would not be kicked out for Jiraiya's actions towards the establishment's employee.

"Milk?" This was spoken only as a question in case they some how were out of stock. The fact that many of the items on the menu needed milk to be cooked, made the questioning tone a bit silly. Honestly, what breakfast joint ran out of milk and didn't simply run out and buy a gallon or two? Sadly, it would not have been the first time this happened during their travels.

"Why don't you go change when we wait for the food then." Jiraiya suggested, running an eye over her travel worn appearance. This was familiar enough, when they reached their destinations food was normally the first thing on their minds, closely followed by finding comfortable beds. More often then not, Sakura would change in a restaurant's restroom when they were waiting for the food to arrive.

They hadn't traveled far this morning and her basic black pants that were tucked into her favorite boots were just a bit dusty. Sakura's zip up red top was similarly dirtied and her gloves sat piled on the table by her elbow.

She looked down at herself and gave a half hearted shrug and a soft laugh. "Anything in my pack is most likely in worse shape. I didn't feel much like doing laundry last night." Sakura admitted glancing at the bag resting on the seat besides her. Mentally she went through the contents of the pack and was satisfied with her conclusion that nothing was more presentable then what she currently had on. Neither of the pair cared much for domestic work. Always on the go, it was never an issue to keep a house clean, so they would have to see how that went. However, they had made a promise all the way back in Wave that they would drop off clothes weekly at the Shinobi cleaners during there time in Konoha. Jiraiya swore by the place whenever he was in Leaf, they used unscented cleaning products, fixed up any damage and even got out blood stains. Sakura was just looking forward to not having to do their laundry anymore.

Two drinks were set on the table before Sakura had gotten the chance to brush the matter aside. "I couldn't help but over hear. My husband and I live just upstairs, I can put some laundry through the wash for you while you eat if you'd like."

The waitress, whom had probably offered her name earlier, was too kind. She most likely got taken advantage of frequently because of her kind heart and willingness to be of assistance to whoever she could help. "That is extremely kind and generous of you and I really do appreciate the offer. But, it is completely unnecessary and I don't think we have time for a wash anyhow." Sakura was glad that her tone came across as genuinely grateful as she felt, even though strangers offering to help her always made her feel uneasy. Which was odd seeing as she was always willing to heal strangers, help carry things or return a child to their misplaced parents.

"I just assumed with the amount of food your Grandfather here ordered that you had time to relax and stay awhile." The women smiled honestly when she said this and the action told of the many times she had laughed during her life.

Jiraiya frowned, as he did every time this same situation would occur. People were always mistaking Sakura as his granddaughter. Sakura bit back a laugh, just like always, "He's a fast eater," She offered with good humor.

"Well, we have a little time before you food is ready. Let's go dust you out a bit." Sakura knew she really didn't have much of a choice anymore. Especially because her guardian was waving her away. Luckily, his age related annoyance had not been enough to make him unkind to his charge and at her pleading looks mouthed one name to her, 'Reina'.

The younger female was herded towards the back and towards the flight of stairs. "This is really kind of you, Reina-san." Sakura spoke, resigned to her fate as she climbed the stairs. Even if she did feel extremely awkward in the situation, she had her manners, Shizune had seen to that. Although, her manners could not keep her from wishing that the diner downstairs had been more then scarcely populated. Then this women, the co-owner, she expected, would not have had the opportunity to act upon her well meant kindness.

The living quarters at the top of the stairs were clean and homey. Only Sakura's trained observational skills were able to take in some details before she had been quickly moved into the bathroom. "Here hun, you get out of those clothes and wash up a bit," A large hand towel was taken down from a cabinet and passed to her, "I'll wait just outside the door, You just hand those clothes out to me and I'll beat out the dust out on the balcony." Sakura nodded and said her thanks again as she recalled the many balconies she had observed on her walk through town. No matter how brief that walk had been, she still got the impression that nearly every residence on a second story or above was outfitted with a balcony. Pattern proved that this was how things were like in all Shinobi villages.

When the time had come that Sakura had to acknowledge her maturing body, Shizune had taught her how to bind her chest. Six months later, Tsunade found out about the bindings. The elder women had teased Sakura mildly and with good humor before introducing her daughter figure to the wonders and convenience of a bra. Tsunade went a step further and warned Sakura off light colored under garments. Ninja tend to not be afforded much modesty due to their profession. A universal truth was passed on in the form of sage wisdom, dark colors don't become see through when wet. Sakura never bought a white bra, not once.

The clothes were handed off with another thank you and another reassurance that Reina was glad to help.

Alone in the bathroom and no one waiting outside the door, Sakura took a moment to study her face in the mirror.. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Not high enough to swing around her head with movement but not at the nape of her neck either. A few of the pieces, which had come loose during travel, framed her face. Sakura's eyes were a light happy jade and with a familiar pang Sakura wondered who in her family had possessed the same green eyes as she. Her gaze traveled over the rest of her facial features with mainly indifference. Her eyebrows were nice enough, her forehead obviously a bit larger then normal, but much less then it had been in her younger years. Overall, Sakura was remarkably content with the image she deemed unremarkable.

Sakura rinsed her face with cold water and cupped some of the water onto the back of her neck. The cream towel was used to wipe away the little sweat which she had accumulated during travel. Then the material was dampened to clean off the dust from her boots.

With nothing left to do, she rinsed the towel, wrung it out and draped it over the shower rod. Then she waited, waited 'til her folded clothing was handed in to her.

Getting dressed took only a few minutes and within five she was once again seated across from Jiraiya with food covering the table. He had in fact ordered a great deal and Sakura was not surprised. Jiraiya had always been a big supporter of a healthy appetite. 'Food is a Shinobi's strength, Sakura' he had told her seriously one summer when she had asked if she could go on a diet. She had been nine then and had really wanted to fit in with the normal girls they passed on their travels. Sakura never did go on that diet, she didn't think she would ever in the future either.

Breakfast continued much less eventful then it had started and true to her expectations, Sakura's stomach refused to accept anything but dry toast. The milk was even pushing it. Jiraiya ordered her a ginger ale as he took the milk away from her. Sakura could only offer a nervous smile.

Sakura didn't notice when Reina placed the drink on the table. Nor did she notice anything else that was happening around her. Once again she was lost in thought as she allowed her guardian the time he needed to finish his morning meal.

The day's upcoming events had her worried. Never in her life had she socialized for any decent amount of time with children of her own age. Socializing in general was not something she favored and too soon she and Jiraiya were parting ways. The academy was in sight when he took the left leading to the Hokage's tower, Sakura continued to walk towards the academic building, forcing her measured steps.

No one had actually told Sakura which classroom she was supposed to report to. However, being a Saturday, classes were not in session and the Kunoichi was able to follow the noise to a single classroom.

Allowing no outward show of weakness, Sakura opened the door confidently. The room was large and filled with Genin, all of whom were decked out in their shiny new forehead protectors. Sakura noticed this as she noticed everything else, the number of Genin, the escape routes, the placement of furniture, no hidden traps, two boys kissing on the other side of the classroom and a white puppy heading directly to her heels.

"Hello there." Sakura greeted softly, kneeling closer to the animals height. She offered her hand, and the puppy took in her scent before licking her palm. With a soft laugh, Sakura proceeded to rub the dog behind his ears, mainly ignoring whatever burst of activity was happening on the other side of the room.

"That's strange, Akamaru normally doesn't take to strangers." Sakura stood, Akamaru resting contently in her arms and took in the details of the boy speaking to her. He was in shape, wore an oversized jacket trimmed with fur, his cheeks displayed twin triangles and his smile displayed his pointed canines, "I'm Kiba."

"Sakura." She stated politely. "I'm assuming he's yours." She continued, this time speaking to Akamaru. To Kiba it was a deciding factor, they would be friends. Akamaru nuzzled closer to her chest.

Kiba grinned, his canines displayed proudly, "You're new."

Sakura raised her eyebrow oddly, "Yes." She spoke obviously.

They both laughed honestly at their lack of introduction conversational skills. The hesitant awkwardness only endeared them to each other that much sooner.

With another wicked grin, Kiba was going to ask the new girl to sit with him. However he never got the chance. Ino, the leader of the Uchiha fan base, made herself known with a flip of her blonde hair and sickeningly sweet words, "You must be the transfer that Iruka-sensei spoke about." Her sugary words were nice enough but she was about to name terms. Sakura could tell, it reminded her of Tsunade-Shishou with a hangover on a bad day. She really missed her Shishou. "I'm Ino, we'll get along fine as long as you stay away form my Sasuke-kun."

Shizune had never told Sakura that implied threats were commonplace upon introduction. She may have forgot, but Shizune rarely forgets anything. Therefore, Sakura was left with the belief and hope that this would not be the normal introduction she would receive from all of her new peers.

Regardless of her ignorance, she traced Ino's gaze to the sight of a brooding dark haired male. The same male whom hard been kissing that other boy only minutes ago. This Ino person must have been in some sort of denial. Therefore, Sakura chose to do nothing more than placate her, "Okay then."

Kiba was grinning in a way that implied his belief in the situation being amusing. The young medic could not understand how denial could be humorous, but she liked Kiba and accepted his offer for her to sit with him. They left the group of girls, which had migrated towards them, standing as they took seats in the second row.

Her seat creaked and she automatically shifted her weight so that the chair would be silent. "They're the Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club." Kiba informed her once they were seated and out of ear shot of the girls. Akamaru returned to his place on his master's head. Sakura thought they looked nice together as Kiba continued, "They have all been increasingly competitive because they know only one girl will get to be on his team. Honestly, I'd rather not be on that squad." She nodded and a strand of her pink hair escaped her hair tie as she did so. Sakura did not know how else she was supposed to respond or process this information. However, she was saved from having to do so by the entrance of Iruka.

He was by their side nearly as soon as he entered, which startled the young medic more then she let show on her outward appearance. "Haruno Sakura, I'm Umino Iruka. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The man wearing a chunin vest and sporting a horizontal scar across his nose spoke pleasantly.

Sakura stood confused, but bowed to the man whom she had never heard of before. "It's nice to meet you, Umino-san."

The whole room was watching them and Sakura wanted very much to just sit back down next to Kiba and possibly turn invisible. This would not happen apparently, "The Hokage speaks very highly of you. I must say, I am disappointed that I will have to hand you off before I get the chance to teach you myself."

"Oh." Sakura responded lightly, having little else to respond with. She couldn't understand how a man she had never met, the Hokage at that, could speak so highly of her. The only logical explanation was her guardians had kept in contact with their old sensei. She really didn't want to know which embarrassing stories had been passed on.

Iruka didn't seem to grasp her embarrassment or confusion and she was led to the front of the class. "Tell us a bit about yourself." He instructed cheerfully.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and responded in a clear tone which spoke against the awkwardness she felt, "There really isn't much to say. I'm Haruno Sakura, age eleven?" She was questioning if this was sufficient enough. Sakura really hoped it was.

However, the academy instructor was not yet satisfied, "I've heard you are a medic-nin already and have been for some time." He was prompting her, he knew the story of how she had healed at age four. An event which she did not remember. This prompt also did not incriminate which of her guardians were the gossiper. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya favor that story. Tsunade because it was a medical feat and Jiraiya because it was for him that she had accomplished it.

"I am." Sakura responded, hoping to avoid the 'since four years old' bit. Maybe, if she were lucky, Jiraiya might have a jutsu he could teach her to get the floor to swallow her whole. Something like that could come in handy for situations such as this one in the future.

"Hokage-sama tell me you've been healing since you were four." Officially, Sakura did not like the academy instructor.

"It seems the Hokage is fond of passing on information he received second hand." Her voice was sugary and false, not disrespectful, just exasperated and displeased.

"You've never met the Hokage?" Now Iruka was confused. He could join the club.

"I haven't." She confirmed, shifting her weight again and wanting this to be over. She was also sure that she could positively describe each and every face in the room to a sketch artist if asked at a later date.

"Oh," unfortunately he was not to be detoured, "Why don't we let some of your peers ask you some questions." The teacher opened the floor to the students and Sakura was really feeling like she wanted to punch something. Tsunade-Shishou would be proud.

The blonde, Ino, was the one chosen to question the new face first. "You never confirmed or denied if you actually have been a medic-nin since you were four." Her question shined light on the fact that she was either a really efficient gossip or was the makings of a successful interrogator. Apparently, this female was more then just a fan girl.

"That's what I have been told. I don't really recall memories from that far back." Sakura answered honestly, becoming increasingly appreciative that she had never gone to any of the many academies they had traveled by. Doing this introduction thing was bad enough once.

The other blonde, the one with the thing with the Uchiha, was called next, "Is your hair naturally pink?"

His question annoyed Iruka and he started to tell the boy named Naruto off for his rudeness.

Sakura hadn't minded. She had expected the question and preferred it to the last, "Yes, it is natural actually."

The third questioner didn't raise his hand, he just asked, "Why weren't you enrolled here?"

Sakura tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "We traveled constantly but I was born here so when I was the right age to become a genin, leaf was the obvious village to come to." Her eyes wandered over the crowd as they reacted to her answer and she watched Kiba be the next to raise his hand.

The boy was grinning as he was called on, like many in the class he could read her body language. "What do you think of dogs?" He was serious in an uplifting sort of way.

Sakura chuckled and answered, "I love them, a lot more then the animals I have actually gotten the chance to be around."

Another person was not called on. Iruka decided that if the serious questions were over that she should return to her seat. Sakura went to follow his directions and nearly cursed aloud when he called her back, after only three steps. Luckily, she was only halted so that Iruka could find and offer her a new forehead protector from the depths of his desk.

The pink haired girl was tying the forehead protector to her head as a headband as she returned to her seat next to the Inuzuka.

"Glad that's over?" Kiba whispered as Iruka began to lecture them on what it meant to be a genin of the leaf.

"Amazingly so." She signed then she smiled as she noticed he was eyeing her confidently placed protector. "I may have borrowed Shizune's forehead protector a while back and experimented. And I will fully deny that at future reference. "

Kiba chuckled and a fang poked out from his smile, yes, they would indeed share a long and successful friendship.


	4. The Socially Inept

**Medic From Somewhere Near the Start**

**Chapter Three: The Socially Inept **

Sakura's luck was nothing less than terrible. Not only had she not been placed on a team with her new and only friend, Kiba. Sakura had been placed on a squad with Uchiha Sasuke. This one little unfortunate fact, insured that she instantly gained an entire slew of enemies. All of whom, were apparently suffering from denial. Furthermore, just to make matters worse, Sakura would be the odd one out in their little squad, as the other two members were romantically involved. Sakura really hoped that she might at least get along with her Sensei, whom ever that proved to be.

The girl took off the second Iruka had finished his lecture and announced lunch. Sakura had to meet with Jiraiya, as she had told Kiba in hushed tones. Meaning that, no, she was not running away. Sakura was only avoiding confrontation, so that she would not be late for lunch. Honestly.

Jiraiya met her where they had eaten breakfast, only they continued down the street a few doors before Jiraiya chose a decently populated restaurant. Again, her guardian played the role of host, seating them at the most defendable spot available in the room.

"I spoke with the Hokage." The Sanin mentioned as he looked through one of the menus the pretty brunette had brought over. By the way that he was eyeing the waitress, there was a likely chance that a character with her attributes would appear in the next volume of a certain best selling series.

"Really?" Sakura prompted, calling his attention back to herself, "I learned today that he is quite the gossip." Her voice held the same displeasure that she had felt earlier upon the realization. Her own menu had yet to be picked up, her hands stayed folded over the lamination as she pinned him with a strict look.

He knew exactly what she was speaking of and preceded directly into blame Tsunade mode, a mode which they both knew well. "He and Tsunade-hime write each other often. You know that Kura." Sakura raised an eyebrow at the use of her nickname. At least he was taking the matter seriously and was attempting to use the proper measures to get out of the confrontation unscathed.

Sakura actually didn't know how often her Shishou corresponded with her former sensei. What she did know was that Tsunade did have a habit of writing and sending letters to past acquaintances when she has been drinking. More then once their group had encountered unhappy people that Tsunade owed money to. Said people had found them simply because they had learned of their location via a return address on a letter which Tsunade had sent.

Another thing Sakura knew by gut feelings and her skills of reading body language, was that Jiraiya had been equally if not more so guilty.

The Genin took a sip from the customary glass of water that had been filled the second they had sat. In the process of doing such, she sent him one of her nastiest glares before moving on, "What did the Hokage have to say?"

Jiraiya pretended that he didn't look relieved by the subject change, "That he's looking forward to meeting you and that our apartment is all set."

Sakura nodded as she toyed with the rim of her glass. The idea of staying here, having a permanent residence, was just now sinking in. She wasn't sure how she felt about it either. There were too many emotions to sort through and this had to be perfect proof that Sakura failed miserably when it came to controlling her emotions as she was supposed to as a Shinobi.

As Sakura continued to think of all the changes having a solid home would bring, her hands traced over the contents of her thigh holsters. This was a subconscious habit she had picked up from a paranoid Shizune. Said habit had Sakura checking her weapons nearly a dozen times a day. "Do you have any extra wire?" She remembered. Earlier, when she had run through the process discreetly under her desk, Sakura had come to the same conclusion, there was no wire in either of her holsters.

Jiraiya raised a full eyebrow. He knew Sakura had wire, they had just bought some two towns back when they happened into a particularly good deal. "Mine was in my pack." She elaborated. That very pack had been handed off or Jiraiya after they had eaten earlier.

With full dramatics the should be responsible one of the pair, extracted a roll of wire from his own stash and slid it across the table to Sakura. When it came to supplies of the defensive, offensive and medical sort, it always seemed more reasonable to make sure Sakura was fully stocked. Even if accomplishing this meant dipping into Jiraiya's supplies. After all, with the massive supply of chakra the Sanin possesses, he is much less reliant on weapons and bobbles, unlike the much younger Sakura.

"Where will we be living?" She asked as she secured her pilfered wire exactly where she wanted it in her pouch.

His facial expressions, the ones he had never felt the need to mask outside of battle, clearly indicated that this was a question to which he wasn't particularly fond of the answer. "You wont like it. Hell, I don't like it, but it was the only place which had all my requirements." Sakura eyed him in that way that always made him nervous. He kept talking, "I don't think you will particularly dislike it-" He stressed, but they paused their conversation long enough to tell the returning waitress their orders and long enough for Jiraiya to blatantly flirt with the women.

"So basically we will be residing in a beast of a place with neighbors whom will look at us in that, what an unsavory employment, sort of way." Her voice was a whine, an example of the youth she still possessed, no matter what situations she had been exposed to in the past. Today had been a bit too miserable in the unhappy news department for Sakura to even consider swallowing her complaints.

Jiraiya, equally unhappy, but completely unsympathetic only nodded, confirming her fears.

By the time that Sakura made her way back to the academy, over half the genin teams had already departed. Regrettably, this included Kiba's team. Not so regrettably, this also included a good portion of the glaring and violent fan girls.

Sakura sat in the same seat she had occupied that morning. Only now, all the seats surrounding her were empty. The idea of sitting with one of her new teammates had been entertained. However, the Uchiha was surrounded by females that the transfer did not want to deal with, and the blonde was still absent from the room. Luckily, so was the class instructor, so it didn't look like she would be getting in any trouble for being a tiny bit late.

Having absolutely nothing to do was problematic for Sakura. Always being on the move as she grew up meant that there had always been somewhere new to explore or something new to see. Therefore, sitting still, doing nothing, was not something that went over well with the genin.

A boy a few rows back was sleeping. Sakura gave some thought to that possibly, but dismissed it. After all, Sakura was currently located in a room with mostly unfamiliar people. When they were only genin, regrettably like herself, she knew that each of them had at least potential if not skill. No, she would never have been able to sleep, even had she tried.

The boy next to the boy a few rows back was eating. That was out too, because not only had Sakura not brought any food with her, she was also not hungry.

A good third of the class was staring at the darker of her new teammates. He was cute, she could admit that, however the act of simply looking at someone who was doing nothing but staring forward with folded hands, was remarkably uninteresting.

One of the few girls who was not blatantly staring, was writing. From the movements of pencil, Sakura could make out a scarce few words. With an inkling of an idea, her eyes sought out two other occupants, this time male. They too were involved in the same activity. When more interesting then her past choices, the mystery, however brief, had now been solved and Sakura was once again left with nothing to do.

For a while she considered just leaving and coming back in the not so distant future. However, Shizune had always stressed the importance of first impressions. When Sakura was sure she would be able to make up face if she were to be late, she hated the idea of letting Shizune down. Even if Shizune wasn't technically here.

Resigned to her fate, Sakura lowered herself to the annoying habit of tapping on the desk. When her fingers padded ever so lightly, hardly making any noise, it was still tapping and part of her felt guilty. She was even one of those people who got annoyed with the people who tap unconsciously and persistently.

Suddenly, Sakura felt his chakra, but could not hear his approach which was concerning and odd. She knew for awhile now that her chakra control was bordering on abnormally well controlled. Even before she had been precisely trained, Sakura had been told her control had been phenomenal. Therefore, it was not odd that she sensed the orange one's approach before hearing him. However, he was close enough that there was no denying that she should have heard his approach. Sakura was still confused as he sat himself besides her.

For all his loud colors and bold approach, something inside of her informed Sakura that this boy was nothing more than a sad puppy waiting to be kicked. She vowed not to do so and quickly stole the first move, "I'm Sakura." She held her hand out to him, already respecting the blonde as a Shinobi.

He took her hand eagerly and not without an awkwardness that betrayed his inexperience at shaking hands. "I'm Naruto." He announced a bit too loudly.

He was certainly energetic and the female found the emotion catching. Perhaps she would be more pleased with her team placement then she had originally assumed. "It's certainly nice to meet you. I have to confess I was a bit worried about my placement on team seven."

Naruto blinked owlishly. Then his expression turned to hurt, which he quickly tried to hide. Sakura couldn't understand, but she knew that she had said something wrong. Cursing that her vow had failed so quickly, she rushed to explain, "It's just that with you being so close to Uchiha-san, I figured you guys would want nothing to do with an outsider." After the words left her mouth, they caught up to her. This made her the bashful one and Naruto the one left in confusion. It would figure that the socially inept would find each other.

"I'm not close to that Teme!" His protest was loud and all four of the other genin still in the room stared. Including the Teme in question.

Sakura blushed on Naruto's behalf, "I just assumed. Earlier-" She trailed off not meeting his eye.

It took him a few seconds to understand what she was implying, but when he did he started spitting and blanching as if the occurrence had played out all over again.

The other team never got to hear Naruto's rushed and vocal explanation as their new sensei had arrived to fetch them.

Just like that team never got the chance to hear Naruto's explanation, Sakura didn't her the chance to voice a reply. Iruka had come in to tell them that he was leaving for the day. They however, should continue to wait. Wonderful.

For the socially awkward, who have never been in a position to converse in chatter of nothing more than chit chat, Sakura and Naruto proved to be naturals. At least after the first three of four tense silences where some uncomfortable topic had been touched upon.

As it was, they managed to talk for over two hours about nearly nothing. Sakura spoke of all the places she had been to or passed through. She spoke of all she had seen and answered all of Naruto's questions about the world outside the village walls. Not once did she talk of her famous traveling party. No, that was a point she would like to keep quite for a while. She wanted her teammates if not anyone else, to respect her based on her own strength and not only her connections.

On Naruto's part, he spoke of the village. He told her about Ichiraku and how that there was no where better to go to get a bowl of ramen. He explained to her how to get to each place she asked about. Creating elaborate explanations of how to get to each locations. Furthermore, Sakura remembered each set of directions, even if she wasn't sure she would recognize some of his more creative landmarks.

Unfortunately, two people can only talk about nothing for so long. Meaning, not long after two hours had come and gone, all three genin were suffering from the effects of boredom. So when their esteemed Jonin instructor finally did arrive, he was greeted by a prank. A joke which Naruto had set up and to Sakura's horror, had become a success. Sakura hadn't stopped him. Their friendship was too fresh and she hadn't wanted to lose that friendship by starting them off by displaying her bossy side. However, Sakura had never imagined that a jonin would fall prey to such a simple trap. Now, walking to the roof, the voice in her head, a voice sounding much like Shizune, kept reminding her that this new Jonin didn't like them, thought they were all idiots actually.

When Sakura reached the roof, she sat between Naruto and Sasuke. She sat hesitantly and on guard because even though the sensei looked like he wasn't dwelling on what happened downstairs, looks can be deceiving. Sakura had learned this lesson at eight, when a very nice looking fellow tried not only to kidnap her, but to sell her off to the highest bidder. Needless to say, Sakura wasn't the first to jump at the chance to travel to Air country and relive that experience. She was far from being a supporter of the child slave trade.

"Alright, why don't you all introduce yourselves, one at a time." His eye crinkled in a way that only a remarkably strong jonin would allow to stay genuine. Noticing this, Sakura still could not tell how this man had fallen for Naruto's prank. Furthermore, she tried really hard not to stare at the chalk dust still mingled in his silver hair.

The Uchiha of the group remained silent in a way that might have been a vow and Naruto just blinked, repeatedly. Therefore, Sakura spoke out of a new found sense of obligation, "Why don't you go first sensei?" She tried to sound polite, like Shizune sounds when she apologizes for Shishou. Sakura wasn't sure if she managed the tone well enough.

His eyes moved to land on her before he started talking, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. What I like and what I don't like, I don't really feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lot's of hobbies."

The Genin stared at him rudely and unapologetically, "We only found out his name." Naruto complained. Sakura nodded but didn't voice anything. His name had told her plenty.

"Okay, you're turn," Kakashi spoke again, "you on the right."

Naruto found himself in the spotlight and adjusted his forehead as he puffed out in pride before speaking, "Believe it, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku ramen stand. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait when you pour the water in the water cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage!" He announced loudly and passionately. Sakura would leave that part out when she spoke to Tsunade. She didn't want her Shishou to think her new friend was a complete idiot.

"Alright, next." Kakashi was looking directly at the female of the team.

Sakura was not pleased. She had already made her introductions one time too many today. Dutifully she spoke anyway, "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like traveling and exploring the places I visit and coffee, coffee is important. I dislike introducing myself." She announced without shame. "I also hate dealing with people who annoy me and whom I know I will never see again. Hobbies, that would be training and reading. Oh, um, dreams for the future, I've got my eye on the spot of greatest medic-nin, ever. Though short term, I really want to start learning some Genjutsu."

By the end of her introduction she had to say she felt a bit more comfortable sitting amongst the group of them. This may just be because Kakashi hadn't jumped to attack or anything like that. However, when Naruto had just gotten a widen eye from Kakashi upon his finish; Sakura received a head tilted in confusion. So, when Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, Sakura wanted to slap herself from having given too much away. "If you want to be a medic-nin why would you want to learn Genjutsu instead of medical ninjutsu?"

"I'm a Genjutsu type," She admitted, "but I haven't had the chance to ever be around anyone that could teach me any Genjutsu. You're not a medic-nin, so logically I plan on seeking training from you in Genjutsu."

"Ah, and why would you conclude I'm not a medic-nin? I did not tell you that. And why would you conclude I know Genjutsu but not Medical Ninjutsu? Both of which are from specialty fields."

She glared and her anger showed itself, mingled with her pride and sharp words, "I do not doubt that a ninja of your standing would know at least some medical ninjutsu. I do however _highly _doubt that you could teach me anything pertaining to healing which I do not already know. As for how I am aware that you would have Genjutsu under your belt, let's just say your _repertoire_ is quite well known, even outside of this village." He was still amused, it showed on his face and Sakura wanted nothing more then to punch the amusement right out from under his mask.

Sakura was still spitting angry when Kakashi announced, "last one."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I am going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone." Naruto looked nervous but no one paid him any heed in the silence which followed Sasuke's intense words.

The birds chirping cheerfully in the distance was the only sound being made until Kakashi spoke after having come to some conclusion. "Good, you're each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

Kakashi's words proved to seriously effect Naruto's mood as he was instantly alert, cheerful and eager. "What kind of mission are we going to have?"

"It is a task which the four of us will do together."

"What, what, what, what?" Naruto interrupted impatiently as Kakashi's speech was too slow and had yet to divulge the good stuff.

Kakashi seemed to weigh Naruto's words. Almost as if he were contemplating just leaving instead of telling them anything further. Eventually, a few heartbeats later, he responded, "A survival exercise."

Naruto was confused, they had already done these sorts of things in the academy. Had Sakura still not been ticked off, she may had joined him in questioning their new sensei. However, as Kakashi started chuckling when Naruto had asked what type of training they would be receiving, her annoyance turned to interest. "Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be accepted as genin. The other eighteen will be waded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass, fail test and the chance that you will fail is at least sixty-six percent."

Naruto was outraged, but Sakura just didn't like his explanation. She hated when people announced that a person's chance of passing was dependent on the number of people participating. It wasn't like they would be drawing numbers or anything. Their chances of passing were directly related to the skill which they possessed, meaning that one person did not have the same exact chance as another.

She stopped contemplating the poorly chosen words when Naruto spoke loudly, "That's crazy! We worked hard to get here, believe it! What was that graduation test for anyways?!"

"Oh that, that was just to select the candidates that might become genin, or not."

In Sakura's opinion, Kakashi was having much too much fun prodding Naruto. She was about to speak up when Kakashi sternly responded to Naruto's cries of outrage, "That's how it is. I decide if you pass or fail. Be at the designated training grounds tomorrow at five am and bring your ninja gear." Naruto was shaking which was a far cry from Sasuke's complete lack of emotion. If anything, tomorrow would be interesting Sakura just would have liked to be with a sensei that didn't like poking people and fishing for reactions.

Kakashi stood, waved a bit as if deflecting a particularly persistent fly, "Well that's it, your dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you may want to skip breakfast or else, you'll puke." With those words he left them in a puff of smoke, a teleportation jutsu which Sakura hadn't even seen him make the hand signs for. Well, if she didn't like her sensei she could at least respect him.


	5. Never Wanted to Know

Medic From Somewhere Near the Start

Chapter Four: Never Wanted to Know

* * *

Naruto was disappointed when Sakura needed to decline his invite to get Ramen. However, he promised that he did understand when Sakura had explained that she needed to track down Jiraiya. Naruto also promised that they could instead go to get a bite to eat at the Ramen bar sometime the next day.

The previously mentioned Sannin didn't actually prove to be too difficult to track down. As the past had proven to her, the best method was to simply locate the shadiest bookstore and she would find him socializing with the store's clientele, perhaps signing a few autographs.

Sakura would have gone straight towards the messy mass of white hair. Right past the shelf of beauty magazines, she might have paused or even browsed the neglected medical section. However, she would have taken the right at the earth jutsu books and met up with her guardian where he was located in the back corner. However, Sakura did none of these things. No, the sight of her new sensei picking up three of Jiraiya's latest release was enough to make her turn suddenly, with her hair swinging violently behind her as she hightailed it out of the bookstore.

As Sakura had assumed, Jiraiya had honed in on her chakra signature during those twenty eight seconds that she had stood in Friendly Fred's Literature. Therefore, in only three minutes, the Sannin was meeting her at the bench several blocks away.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief and simultaneously pushed away the hairs dancing around in front of her face. "I have another pervert for a sensei." The statement sounded husky as her breath escaped her as she huffed in aggravation. Another, honestly! Life just wasn't fair sometimes and the girl was positive she must have upset some spiritual being in a past life or else her karma would not be this terrible.

Jiraiya grinned, "Kakashi? I'm surprised that you didn't know that already." His tone was laced with humor at her disbelief.

Sakura's eyes darted to lock with his, "I've only met the guy once for less then twenty minutes." She protested.

Jiraiya was still laughing lightly, "Wasn't that enough? The man is known for reading them in public. If my publishers weren't money hungry they would pay Kakashi for all of the publicity we receive from his reading habits."

The genin sighed, "He had his nose in a book but it certainly hadn't looked like one of yours! There was no read censorship symbol on the cover!"

Sakura let her head fall back against the bench with an audible thug. "Of course," she muttered dryly. "Volume 26," Her eyes rolled. Just her luck Kakashi would be reading the only issue ever written without smut, giving her absolutely no warning. Sakura lifted her head and let it fall to hit against the backing once more for good measure.

Jiraiya let the amusement sink in while it lasted. Kakashi may have never passed a team but either possible outcome would be perfectly fine by the Sannin's standards. Hatake is a remarkably fine jonin and Sakura would do well under his care should her team be passed. If not, then they would head back on the road. Maybe head to waterfall. The women in waterfall are after all known for their beauty.

He tilted his head, giving Sakura another glance and shook his head. No, there really was only one outcome. Kakashi better be ready, because the fates were sending three bundles of destruction his way.

They walked to their new residence. There was no reason to rush and it was a nice day out. Even if it were getting chillier as the sun set.

The pair noted a few places of interest as they passed them. A supply shop Jiraiya remembered as being of exceptional quality. A dango stand Sakura promised she would stop at eventually. A grocery store they would need to stop at sometime in the near future. The library, to Sakura's delight was only a block away. After walking only a few minutes in the residential area, they were before their new home.

Their apartment was located on the fourth floor. As ninja, they knew that the most common point of entry would end up being the balcony. Regardless, they used the stairs on this occasion. Neither held any curiosity for the dwelling. They knew well enough already that it would be too big for their tastes and too far away from their nomadic lifestyle for them to ever feel completely comfortable there. Regardless, they took each step upwards and too soon, Jiraiya was pushing open the door to their new home base.

Her first thought upon entering the apartment was that it wouldn't be so terrible if it weren't for the sheer size of the place. Jiraiya seemed happy enough even more so than when he had first come by. His fears had been mostly avoided and the fact that the place was already furnished added up to him being able to live with nearly anything. He hated unpacking, and even worse, settling in one place. Therefore it was a blessing that the only things they needed to unpack were the boxes they had sent in the previous months as they traveled towards this direction.

Both inhabitants took off their footwear, leaving them by the packs Jiraiya had dropped off earlier that day. "We're going to have to leave within the hour to meet Sarutobi so we've got to make this tour brief."

His charge rolled her eyes. Dinner with the Hokage, another thing she didn't want to do today. Regardless, she followed her guardian as he showed her the sizable kitchen they would rarely use. The tastefully decorated living room which was much too large for two people. Sakura's room with it's walk in closet and her own study nook which barely crowded the room even with the full sized bed, two dressers and a weapons cabinet. A guest room with two beds, the downstairs bathroom which was equipped with both a shower and bath, Sakura then followed Jiraiya past a closed door and upstairs where his room, bathroom, office and a storage room were. The closed room that they had past was the very reason that this was to be their new home.

Having a home was a weird thought for the twelve year old. Sakura never remembered having a home before. Sure, home had always been where one of her guardians were but never a home in the structural building sort of way.

The female broke out of her thoughts, not wanting to go further down that road. "You're going to have to explain eventually." She remarked as they descended the stairs.

Jiraiya shrugged, seeing so much of his Tsunade in her, "Or I could wait for a time during which I want to distract you from something you will equally dislike." Without a care to his own words, he explained anyway.

The door is nearly impenetrable, loaded with every protective jutsus the best of the village had to offer. The door can only open for five individuals, himself, herself, Tsunade, Shizune and Sarutobi. Furthermore, a button discreetly located under a sad looking plant sends a direct S.O.S to the on call Anbu black ops. When this room wasn't purpose as an impenetrable safe hold, it's purpose was nothing more then a common study, equipped with two desk, walls of bookcases and that sad looking plant.

Sakura wouldn't be able to lie and say she was happy or even okay with the over the top safety measures. She could however understand where Jiraiya was coming from. That was the part of her which successfully managed to bite her tongue.

Instead of the yelling, punching tantrum Sakura wanted to throw, she proceeded to leave in silence. Heading towards the bathroom so that she could shower and change before tonight's dinner.

Thus far, dinner went exactly how she had imagined it might. The usual pleasantries awkward compliments and dozens of stories which were either irrelevant or highly embarrassing. Honestly, who cares if she had decked some pickpocket in Sand when she was seven? What was the point of telling the Hokage all about that boy she had a crush on when she was nine? Furthermore, was it really necessary to explain how she followed said boy around for the better part of a week?

Unhappy, she smiled through the entire dinner and most of the drinks there after. However, the night was long, tiring and the kunoichi would have liked to have been in bed ago. But the men were bonding and having finally moved on from the topic of Haruno Sakura, were reminiscing about the past. She took her chance to leave and if they noticed her departure, she wasn't aware. Regardless, she had left and escorted herself out of the building and to what was now considered her own. Jiraiya wouldn't care even a little and when the Hokage did notice, he might be embarrassed but that wouldn't be until he reached a more sobered state.

Sakura really just believed that karma had it out for her.


End file.
